There's Something Happening Somewhere
by jesssiesgirl
Summary: "You think about how special Beck must be. He's allowed to touch her and hold her hand and kiss her. You suffocate in jealousy." super angsty Jori
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: so this is my first story for Victorious and I haven't written fanfiction since I was like 12, so I'm a little rusty... (and the other chapters will probably be longer than this one). idk this kind of has a one shot feel... enjoy!**

* * *

You're hot. You're hot and sweaty and you're thinking that maybe lying on the ground wasn't the greatest idea because the grass is scratching your back and making your skin itch. But Cat had wanted to and when you said that maybe it was a bad idea because, you know, the ground is hard and there are bugs and that if Cat wanted to lie on the ground she was welcome to but you had no interest in getting bugs in your hair, she flung out her arms and asked you _what was that supposed to mean. _

So here you are. Cat sits up and her ice cream drips dangerously close to your eye. You sit up too, wipe your face with the back of your hand, and look around the park. Cat has been strangely lethargic, partially because of the summer heat and partially because, you think, she is still grumpy that the ice cream stand was out of strawberry so she had to get vanilla instead.

Cat's rare silence ends when she turns to you with excited eyes and yells, "Look! Tori, look! Look! Look!" Cat hops up fast and jumps around you, and you slowly peal yourself from the grass, sticky from your sweat.

"What is it, Cat? Another ice cream stand?"

She squeals and points, and your eyes follow her finger and settle on a bench under the one shady patch of the park.

Jade. Wearing her dark leather jacket and black, tight skinny jeans. You momentarily wonder how she can wear that without getting heat stroke before you actually realize that Jade is _here _and she looks _gorgeous _and you let yourself study her outline: her legs are crossed, one arm across her stomach, her fingers playing with the zipper on her jacket, her other hand holding… _oh._ She's with Beck_. _

Your heart slams to a stop.

You remember Cat telling you that they had broken up right before Jade went to somewhere in northern California for a three week acting seminar. You start to wonder when and why they had gotten back together, but Cat leans in your face and shouts, "C'mon Tori! Let's go say hi!" and you lose your thought. She runs off giggling and you follow her, tripping over your feet.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat's breathy voice draws out "gosh" as she propels herself towards Beck and Jade. "Oh my _gosh!_"

Beck looks surprised, but his shocked expression turns into a smile when he realizes the tiny red mass flying towards them is actually Cat. "Hey, Cat! How's it going?"

"Hi Beck, I just ate vanilla ice cream!"

Beck smiles at her and then turns to you. "Hey, Tori! We haven't seen you in forever!"

You notice he says "we." Does he mean Jade and him? You notice that you rarely see Jade without him. And, no, it hasn't been forever. It's been three long weeks and four miserable days since you last saw Jade.

You force a smile and greet him, and you shift your eyes to Jade. Your smile turns real. She looks happy. You end up hating yourself for wanting her to break up with Beck because sometimes she's _so happy _with him. Her lips curl up into a smile. She tells Cat about her seminar and her usually pale cheeks are flushed from the heat. A piece of her blue hair is sticking to her cheek.

"Hey, Vega. Long time no see." Jade smirks at you with her usual indifference as her eyes settle on you. Your heart races.

"Hi, Jade, how was your….seminar thing?"

She answers, probably says something snarky, but you don't hear her because Beck is reaching up and tucking her stray blue hair behind her ear. Jade glares at him and rolls her eyes.

Cat tugs on Jade's arm and she talks about finding another ice cream stand and strawberry ice cream and how it's her favorite kind because it always gives her the hiccups and she loves having the hiccups.

Jade jerks her arm from Cat's grasp and sighs, but agrees to buy strawberry ice cream for her. Beck holds Jade's hand and she doesn't jerk away. You think about how special Beck must be. He's allowed to touch her and hold her hand and kiss her. You suffocate in jealousy.

Cat pulls you to walk with them. Her hand finds your back and she absent-mindedly picks grass off your bare skin and bikini top as she tells Jade and Beck about her brother's latest scheme.

You wish Jade would pick the grass off your back and hold your hand and you wish you could tuck Jade's hair behind her ear when it sticks to her sweaty cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: so I think this part isn't as good as the first one, but there might be a little more story progression.. maybe... thoughts? **

**I just have a lot of Jori feelings that need to be expressed through one sided Jori angst. But there will be more plot in the next parts. **

* * *

It's lunch time.

You smile because the streaks in Jade's hair are purple today and even though she probably has no idea that purple has been your favorite color since you were twelve, you like to pretend that she did it just for you.

The plastic lunch table is warm, and your legs are pressed against it and getting hot.

Rex announces something embarrassingly personal about Robbie and you laugh, but secretly you feel a little sorry for him. Jade smirks and rolls her eyes, then twists around in her seat. You think she's probably looking for Beck but you wish she wasn't.

"Where _is _he," Jade almost shouts, more a statement of annoyance than an actual question.

"I dunno, Jade, maybe he got trampled by freshmen girls again," Andre replies, snickering and taking a sloppy bite of pizza.

Jade is not amused. She glares. "That _isn't funny! _The last time that happened, he had to get stitches. _Remember?_"

You remember. You remember the worried freshmen girls and Beck's swollen, broken lip and you remember how Jade was almost in tears, her dark eyeliner threatening to smudge down her cheeks. You had never seen Jade cry before then. You haven't seen her cry since.

"I thought it was pretty funny!" Robbie pipes up, smiling around the table. You watch Jade lean towards Robbie threateningly. Her hair falls over her pale cheeks and her eyes shine and you forget to breathe. You make yourself look away.

Robbie looks terrified and Jade hasn't even threatened him yet. He stutters out an apology and shrinks down.

You hear footsteps behind you. Jade looks up.

"Beck! Where the hell have you been?" Jade barks.

"Hey Jade, I was just talking to Sikowitz about some movie part that he wants me to try out for, and—"

Jade looks furious. Her eyes narrow and her cheeks flush. You hate thinking that she looks gorgeous right now when she's _angry_ with her _boyfriend, _but you do anyway.

"_What_? You're auditioning for a movie? You're auditioning for a movie and you _didn't tell me_?"

"Look, Jade, I'm sorry, he told me about it yesterday and I wanted to—"

Jade cut him off again. "_Yesterday?_ He told you _yesterday?_"

You know Beck won't win this fight and you know Beck knows he won't win this fight.

You think for a second that maybe you don't _want _Beck to win this fight because maybe this time Jade can't forgive him and he can't forgive Jade, but you push that thought quickly out of your mind and guilt tugs at your heart when you remember Jade laughing, smiling, being happy, fighting and then making up with Beck.

You decide to interrupt them.

"Um, guys, how about you continue this later? People are starting to stare…"

Jade turns her head so fast you swear you can hear her neck crack, and her eyes are shiny and her voice is low when she snaps at you to _shut it Vega, did anyone ask you. _

Before you can even think about answering, Cat skips over to the table, an orange bottle of Wahoo punch gripped in her tiny hand. "Guess what I just saw?"

No one guesses. Jade stares at Cat with her _no one gives a shit _stare and you shrug your skinny shoulders.

"A pigeon wearing a bottle cap as a hat!" Cat laughs her breathy laugh and repeats herself: "A pigeon wearing a bottle cap as a hat!"

You hear Jade reply. You hear the way she pronounces her words, her vowels round and full and her consonants hard and sharp, and you love it. You study the soft outline of her nose and cheeks and mouth and her piercing eyes, and you almost die.

Then Cat says something (she's probably still talking about pigeons and hats) and you have to look away. You try to hide your disappointment.

The bells rings and Beck jumps up, Cat, Andre, and Robbie following closely behind.

You stay with Jade.

She sits glaring at the center of the table. Jade doesn't ask why you stayed with her, and you don't tell her (maybe _you _don't even know why). You're not sure if she knows you're still there, because even though you're sitting right across from her and no one else is outside, she hasn't once moved her eyes.

You notice your legs are burning on the hot plastic, so you cross and uncross them.

Jade's head snaps up and you begin to think that maybe she hadn't noticed you after all.

You wonder why she's so upset about one fight—she and Beck fight all the time. You think that maybe all the fighting gets to her more than she lets on.

Jade stands up and walks past you.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: aahhh. so much angst. I hope I portrayed Beck alright in this chapter, I love him and I wanted to capture him well... I'm not sure if I did though. ehh**

* * *

You think the couch is too hard, but your back aches and your neck aches and you think that if you move so much as a millimeter your body might break. So you say you're sick (even though you're not) and you pile pillows around you so high you could drown and you watch Animal Planet all day long.

You don't want to have anything to do with anyone today, but when Beck calls to ask _are you okay_ and _how do you feel_ and _can I bring you some jell-o after school, _you squint your tired eyes, rub your sore neck, and say, "Yes."

You wish Jade had called.

The elephants on the TV screen are making soft, sleepy elephant noises and your eyes close.

You wake up to a television program about Siamese cats. You're sweaty from being trapped under a mountain of pillows while you slept. You rub your eyes and push the pillows off your body. You consider showering, but you don't want to get up (you're not even sure if your legs will work).

Someone knocks on the front door and you yell, "Its open!" You're pretty sure its Beck so you don't move your eyes from the mewing kittens on the TV.

"Hey, Tori, we brought you some jell-o. I hope you like the red kind, Cat ate all the green."

You look up and see Cat prancing in behind Beck, her little hands clutching a stuffed lamb, her eyes bright and sugary.

"Hi Tori, how do you fee—_oh my gosh, kittens_!" Cat claps her hands and giggles, running and plopping herself in front the TV. She crosses her legs and tucks her small feet under her knees.

Beck laughs and runs his hand through his dark hair. "Sorry, I know she can be a little… well, _Cat, _but I was afraid she would cry if I didn't let her come."

You smile because you know it's true. Cat's hair glows from the light of the screen.

"Thanks for bringing me jell-o, Trina and my parents are gone this week so I have to take care of myself," you say, sticking your bottom lip out and pouting.

Beck smiles and laughs and for a second you wish it were Jade, not Beck, who was bringing you jell-o. You swallow your guilt.

Beck asks you how you feel. You hate lying to Beck. So you tell him the truth: you say, "I'm just tired."

Because that _is _true. You're just tired. You're just tired of dealing with Jade and Beck, and Jade's sharp looks, and her snaps and barks and, even worse, her silences. You're just tired because you know that no matter how many times she smirks at you or rolls her eyes and says _shut it, Vega, _you'll still look at her like she's a goddess.

Beck looks like he doesn't know what to say. You think he's a little shocked.

"Whoa, Tori Vega skipped school just because she was tired?"

"Yeah, well, I was really tired. Like, really _really."_ That's all you can say.

"Cat, tell Tori what you told me in the car."

Cat doesn't look up. The back of her head is stock-still as you watch her watch the kittens on the TV screen.

"Cat…. Cat?" you try. You lean forward. "Hey Cat? Cat! _Cat!" _You yell a little louder than you meant to, and Cat jumps and grabs her lamb.

"Cat, tell Tori what you told me," Beck says.

"Oh!" Cat giggles. "Beck told me that if I eat too much jell-o my teeth will turn to mush, but I don't believe him because one time my brother ate 15 packs of jell-o in 8 minutes and he still has most of his teeth!" She giggles again and smiles brightly.

"No, Cat, the thing about Jade."

Your breath hitches. You hate hearing Beck say her name because you remember that they're together, that they have been for two years, and that he's here bringing you jell-o and making sure you're okay but you're wishing it was Jade bringing you jell-o and making sure you're okay, instead. You feel guilt bubbling up your throat. You want to apologize to Beck, but you know he won't understand and you can't explain why.

"_Oh _yeah! Jade!" Cat's eyebrows furrow together and she leans towards you. "Today at school she said she missed you."

Your heart jumps.

"I looked at her funny because, you know, she kind of hates you, but then she said," Cat lowers her voice in an attempt to imitate Jade, "_I've gotten used to the constant ringing in my ears. Okay?" _

Beck nods. You just stare. Jade said she missed you. Jade said she missed you. Jade had noticed your absence. You had only been gone one day, and Jadesaid she missed you. You keep repeating that to yourself. She missed you. She _missed _you. She missed _you. _

Your heart jumps again.

The reasonable side of you knows that Jade probably just said she missed you so she could tack that snarky comment about her ears ringing on the end, but the hopeful side wants to think that maybe she really did miss you.

"…so do you know what's going on with her?" Beck asks.

You have no idea what he just said.

"Wait, sorry, what?"

Cat frowns, concern tugging at her features. "Tori, do you feel bad?"

"I'm just tired, Cat, thanks," you rush out, and look to Beck. "What?"

"We just wanted to know if you know if something's wrong with Jade, she's been acting less _Jadey _than usual."

You blink. You have noticed that she's been a little distant, but you that might be because of the fights with Beck.

Beck shrugs. "I mean, it's no big deal, she's just off and I thought maybe you two had another huge fight or something."

You didn't. You think back and you're sure you didn't.

Cat says that maybe Jade just ate some bad Mexican food, and you and Beck just look at her.

They leave soon, Beck saying something about having to finish a script writing project and Cat talking about squirrels eating tacos.

You sigh. You're tired but your heart won't stop doing acrobatics.

You turn off the glowing TV. You tuck yourself into your oversized sweatshirt and fold your body around the pillows.

Jade missed you. Jade _missed _you. Jade missed _you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I'm soooo so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! idk I wrote this kinda in a hurry so I'm not sure its very good... siiigh.**

**anyway I'm going away for a month so I won't be able to post anything then, but I'll write more of this story and I might write a oneshot about Tori Goes Platinum from Jade's POV so I'll post a lot of things right when I get back**

* * *

You run your hand through your knotted hair and wish you were anywhere but here. The chilly air is making your nose turn red and your bare arms have goose bumps. You blow on your fingers and then rub your cold hands together and you really hate yourself for losing your jacket at school. You wonder why, out of _all _the days, today had to be cold. LA isn't supposed to be cold, you think. You're angry at the weather.

Cat runs around you, her baby blue sweatshirt tied around her waist, the sleeves of her sparkly purple shirt pushed up to her elbows, her little pink shoes hitting the asphalt with loud _slap slap slaps. _You think she's pretending to be a superhero. Or an airplane. You're not entirely sure.

Jade and Beck walk in front of you, Jade holding Beck's hand and Beck reading the shopping list. You're really not in the mood for jealousy, so you try to focus on how cold you are instead of on Jade's tiny wrist, and Jade's pale hand, and Jade's skinny fingers wrapped around Beck's too big ones.

Beside you, Andre's quiet complaint grow louder and he turns to you and asks you _why on earth did you tell him to leave his hat at school_, so you say: "It made you look like a chicken!"

Cat stops twirling and stops in front of you, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt, and giggles. "I thought Andre looked cute! Like a cute little baby chicken!" She starts making chicken noises.

"Um… thanks, Cat. I think," Andre says.

Jade abruptly turns around, dragging Beck along with her. "Vega told you to ditch the stupid hat because it made you look like a freak. Right, Vega?" Her smile is menacing; you know thisisn't her real smile, it's her _don't even think about pissing me off _smile.

"I…I thought he looked like a chicken…" you say again.

Jade doesn't say anything. She just rolls her eyes. You're glad she doesn't respond because she always makes your head foggy and fuzzy. She takes away your ability to speak coherently and you're sure you sound like an idiot whenever you talk to her.

Beck clears his throat and starts to read off the shopping list, but Robbie interrupts him to complain about how he's really cold because his jacket got dirty so his mom made him take her old coat but he was too embarrassed to wear it.

You roll your eyes.

Beck finishes reading off the list and Andre drops his hands to his side and looks defeated. "Aw, man, I can't believe Sikowitz is making us do his Thanksgiving shopping! On a Saturday! At an outside market!" He twists his face into a scowl, and everyone agrees with him.

"So, who wants to get the eggs?" Beck asks, and Cat immediately jumps up and down and shouts, "I do! I do! Pick me!"

Beck shrugs his shoulders and says "….okay" and picks her.

"I love eggs!" Cat giggles and runs off in search of eggs.

You immediately decide that maybe letting Cat get the eggs was a bad idea because she's accident prone and she'll probably break them, but you don't say anything because you know Cat would be crushed if you didn't let her get them.

Beck and Robbie volunteer to get the ingredients for the stuffing, and Andre wants to get squash because the word "squash" makes him laugh. Jade doesn't _want_ to get anything, but Beck talks her into helping, so she rolls her eyes and chooses cranberries because, she says, cranberries are red and red reminds her of blood and she really likes blood. You shudder and decide to get asparagus.

* * *

"Move, Vega."

You cringe when you hear Jade bark your name. You want Jade to leave you alone. Every time you talk to Jade, or even hear her voice or look at her, you end up wishing you could give her what she deserves because you know she deserves more than this, whatever _this _is. You know she's happy with Beck, but you're not sure if she's happy with anything else.

"What, Jade?"

"You're in my way."

Jade looks at you expectantly.

"Oh," you say. You can't think. "You want me to move?"

"Oh my _god, _Vega, stop being so _dumb _all the time! You're in front of the cranberries so I need you to _move._" Her eyes narrow and her hands clench the sides of her leather jacket.

"I'm sorry, Jade! I just…. I dunno.. I just…" you trail off. You're not really sure what you want to say.

This is the side of Jade you don't like. It's the side that you wish you saw less of, but you know that without it, Jade wouldn't be Jade. You just wish she would treat you the way she treats Beck, or even Cat.

"You just-you just-you just _what, _Vega?"

"I didn't do anything, Jade! I'm sorry for standing in your way!"

"God, you know, I _thought_ that being nicer to you would make you less annoying, but I guess I was wrong! You're still an annoying, stuck-up brat." Her blue eyes are clouded and angry.

She turns on her heel and stalks off, the breeze blowing her dark curls over her shoulder.

You shift your weight from one foot to the other. You hear a siren and you see your friends getting food at the stand next to you, but all you can think about is Jade. You know you pissed her off, but you don't think you were being annoying.

You actually thought you two were kind of friends. You know you shouldn't have thought that, and that you should've known that Jade wasn't really your friend, but in the back of your mind, hope always tugged on you and told you _keep trying _and _maybe Jade will come around_.

You sigh.

You crave Jade's pale skin, her dark hair, her sharp blue eyes, and you hate yourself for it.

You wish you could accept that Jade won't ever look at you the way you look at her, that she won't even be your _friend_, or at least be _civil _to you, but you can't.


End file.
